leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Bureaucrat/NeonSpotlight
I believe that this user is overdue for this nomination. Neon has been around the wiki for about 7 months now. I remember when he was just a moderator, improving the wiki with all he could. He then became an administrator, improving the wiki like no other. He is very welcoming and helpful to all users of the wiki. Neon has really been a bright spotlight to the wiki and is 1 in million. He cooperates with people in difficult situations and he leaves information to all users in article comments so they aren't left unanswered. I would say that is highly trustworthy and dependable in all situations. I am nominating this user for his trustworthiness, experience, helpfulness, reliability, courage, effort, devotion, and for his inspiring character and personality. 20:08, 7/4/2011 Support # As nominator. 20:08, 7/4/2011 #'Support', another 'crat would be nice. Obviously trusted user. 20:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) # 20:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) # Defiantly think you would do a good job. 22:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) # Was wondering when this was gonna happen. --LoLisNumbaWan 23:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) # One of the best editors here IMO. Very active and much deserved. # Zsoltitakacs 07:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # 17:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # I think somone deleted my nomination or maybe i cant see it :DLongDROP 04:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) # Go for it. Neutral # Oppose He is able to do the same things as an admin, no action needed. Comments * Very out of the blue, I must admit, but thanks Tech for the nomination. I guess there's no harm in a nomination, so I accept, of course. Could be for the best, especially with one of our 'crats having spotty activity, one going on a 6 week leave of absence, and another having limited time online. I hope this doesn't sound condescending, because I don't mean it to, but I am one of the most active editors on the wiki and most everyone knows who I am and what I offer, so there's no real point in myself writing out a long spiel. 20:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know what spiel is, but you're highly welcome! :) 20:21, 7/4/2011 :::"A lengthy or extravagant speech or argument usually intended to persuade," not many people nowadays use the word. 20:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well I just poured out my thoughts about you. I wish you luck! 20:25, 7/4/2011 :::::Oh, I appreciate your thoughts, what I meant is that it would be pointless for myself (forgot this word) to write something long and compelling out, because you already made a great case. 20:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oh I understand now. Yeah I am good at being persuasive at times :) in a good way... 20:36, 7/4/2011 *Congrats Neon on getting BC!!!!(even though u arent one yet) --LoLisNumbaWan 11:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::It was a bit obvious he was going to get it :) he is a really great editor and well...I already explained it all :D 18:48, 7/5/2011 *'Notice of intent'. Assuming that nobody opposes this within the next 24 hours or so, I'll be closing this request at that time. 21:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *:Hehe, whoops, Closed by Kaz. 21:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Request for adminship Category:Inactive rights requests